


First Meeting

by beng



Series: 30 Days of Martin Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Vir Atish'an
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beng/pseuds/beng
Summary: If asked about the first meeting between Inquisitor Lavellan and Seeker Pentaghast, this would be the true story.
Series: 30 Days of Martin Lavellan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080431





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [30 Days OC challenge](https://luinquesse.tumblr.com/post/187518711282/30-days-oc-challenge) by luinquesse.

Bound. Dizzy. With fragments of memories missing. Fucking _bound_ on his _knees_ in the middle of a room underground. Everything hurts. Why is he _on his knees_? And what’s wrong with his hand, is it… is it _sparkling_?

“Name?”

A tall, dark-haired shemlen warrior with a sunburst sigil on her tabard is standing right in front of him, right hand clenching and unclenching as if feeling for a sword or the smallest excuse to sock him in the face.

“What is your _name_ , prisoner?” she snarls the question once more, and he tries to shake the cobwebs from his mind.

“Martin,” he half-whispers. His throat feels full of ash.

“Aren’t you Dalish?”

“Yes.”

“What kind of a name is _Martin_ for a Dalish elf?”

“It is… my name. What else… do you want me to say, shem?”

Another human emerges from the shadows behind him, nods at Sunburst and then walks a full circle around Martin, her eyes under the hood picking him apart with a calculating, unrelenting scrutiny.

“Which clan do you belong to, Martin?” she continues the interrogation.

The question irks him, but he manages just a half-hearted glare. 

“Lavellan.”

“So, Martin Lavellan, is it?” The hooded woman frowns. Now they both are circling him like vultures, and Martin doesn’t care to correct Hood about the surname. It’s not exactly wrong anyway. 

“Water,” he asks instead.

Sunburst growls, and the next moment she’s in his face, all tightly coiled fury and thinly veiled despair. 

“Water?! Tell me, why we shouldn’t _kill_ you now! The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you!”

The already small space of the cell narrows down to him and Sunburst, while somewhere in the background Hood attempts to reason with her companion. 

Everyone dead… except for him?

Martin stares up at the warrior. His vallaslin is right there on his face. His dedication to Sylaise, to _Vir Atish'an_ , is _right there_ , and the shem accuses him of what, of somehow _murdering_ all those people in the Conclave?! The idea is horrible, is making him so _pissed_ , it’s so _ludicrous_ , he doesn’t know whether to laugh or spit in her face. Caught between the two, his mouth apparently decides to curl up in a mangled smirk, and the next thing he knows is a fist connecting with his cheek and only the stable kneeling position saving him from making an intimate acquaintance with the flagstone floor.

They do manage to find some common ground later. But, if asked about the first meeting between Inquisitor Lavellan and Seeker Pentaghast, well, this would be the true story.


End file.
